Disaster Strikes Again
by Irisfeather22
Summary: Fogpaw lives in a clan called Floodclan, disasters always seem to strike her clan. But Fogpaw has worked it into her mind that it is her job to save them. All.


Allegiances:

FloodClan:

Leader: Riverstar- beautiful cream she-cat with calm blue eyes

Deputy: **Adderstrike- Swift and muscular dark brown tabby tom with dark amber eyes. Fierce and brave, his fighting abilities are outstanding. He has a long, sleek tail and has great balance Apprentice: Fogpaw**

Medicine Cat: Tinyfoot: dark brown tabby tom with green eyes: has a small, deformed back foot

Warriors:

Starshimmer: pale silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes Apprentice: Branchpaw

Emberfur- Gray tom with dark amber eyes.

Whitestep-Small black tom with a white paw and amber eyes

Ravenfrost-Sleek black she-cat with a small white blaze on her chest and icy blue eyes Apprentice: Sweetpaw

**Birchleaf**-Light brown tom with green eyes,brother to: Brambleleaf and Eaglefeather. Apprentice: Kinkpaw

**Brambleleaf**-Big tan tabby tom with dark amber eyes Brother to: Birchleaf and Eaglefeather

**Eaglefeather**-Tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

**Lionfur**-Golden tom with amber eyes Apprentice: Stonepaw

**Hawkeyes**-Dark brown she-cat with amber eyes and black spots

Winterstream- pure white she-cat with bright blue eyes.

Apprentices:

Sweetpaw-silver tabby she-cat.

Branchpaw-dark brown tom.

Fogpaw—pale fog-pelted gray she-cat with mist-green eyes.

Stonepaw-gray tom with a darker gray tail.

Kinkpaw-Ginger she-cat with a kink in the tip of her tail.

Queens :

Frostflower- fluffy pure white she-cat with frost colored blue eyes. Mother to Whitestep's kits: Stormkit (dark gray tom) and Otterkit (light gray she-cat with silver markings).

Elders:

Fleetstorm-light gray tom.

Whiskertail-grayish white tom.

MoonClan:

Leader: Ghoststar- ghost gray tom with deep greens eyes. Apprentice: Blizzardpaw

Deputy: Eclipsestream- black tom with bright blue eyes.

Medicine Cat: Snowfall- white she-cat with black specks and bright green eyes.

Warriors:

Moonlight- Black she-cat

Sunlight- Ginger she-cat

Waterglint- Silvery blue she-cat

Brighteyes- White and ginger tom with bright yellow eyes Apprentice: Flickerpaw

Foxheart- deep ginger tom with green eyes

Dawnmist-Light gray she-cat with dark green eyes

Snowdapple-Smoky black she-cat with white dapples and blue eyes

Heronflight-Dark gray tom with yellow eyes

Fawnleap-Light brown she-cat with light blue eyes

Apprentices:

Flickerpaw-Black tom with a white paw and dark amber eyes

Blizzardpaw - small dappled silver tom, blue eyes.

Queens:

Morningpoppy-beautiful dark tortoiseshell queen, gold eyes. Pregnant with Brighteyes kits.

LostClan:

Leader : Fallenstar- dark brown tom

Deputy : Shadewhisker-Gray she-cat with yellow eyes Apprentice: Batpaw

Medicine Cat: Rivermoss-Calico she-cat with dark green eyes

Warriors:

Minnowstream-dark silver tabby she-cat Apprentice: Brownpaw

Iceflower-tortoiseshell she-cat with bright blue eyes

Darkfire-dark smoke tabby tom

Fernwhisker-white she-cat

Leafshadow-dark tortoiseshell she-cat Apprentice: Mudpaw

Russetfoot-white tom with ginger paw

Shrewtail-sandy brown tom with a bushy tail and amber eyes

Addertail-very small light brown tom with a long tail and yellow eyes Apprentice:Rainpaw

Goldenfire-gold and ginger tabby she-cat with a bushy tail and amber eyes

Antleg-long-legged brown tom with lighter legs and green eyes

Frostwhisker-grey tabby she-cat with stunning blue eyes Apprentice: Morningpaw

Sandtail-dark brown tom with a lighter underbelly, tail and orange eyes

Apprentices:

Mudpaw-light brown tabby she-cat with dark brown paws and yellow eyes

Brownpaw-muscular brown tom with a light brown underbelly and green eyes

Morningpaw-very pale grey she-cat with blue eyes

Batpaw- black tom with seductive green eyes.

Rainpaw- silvery-blue she-cat with white specks and bright green eyes.

FireClan:

Leader: Vinestar- Light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes.

Deputy: Galespots- White tom with gray speckles and blue eyes

Medicine cat: Mintfoot - a gray she-cat with white paws.

Warriors:

Snakefur - sand-colored tom with darker stripes.

Wasptail - gray tom with black stripes on his tail.

Mistclaw - Pale gray she-cat.

Sparkfur - Flame-colored she-cat.

Darkmask - A Siamese tom kittypet who joined the Clans.

Mapleleaf - Pale brown tabby tom.

Seedpelt-dark brown tom with amber eyes

Flowertail-black and white she-cat with green eyes

Woodfur-light brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Frostfang-pale grey tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Sagewind- Grey she-cat spotted with black.

Apprentices:

Thrushpaw-Gray she-cat flecked with darker gray, green eyes

Stormpaw-Dark gray tom, amber eyes

Queens:

Snowdapple-Blind white she-cat, blue eyes, pregnant with Darkmask's kits.


End file.
